New Allies and Old Enemies
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a girl in a mental hospital who claims she has to stop the monsters. What they don't know, is that she is a new slayer. How will it turn out when they take her to Cleveland and team up with Buffy, Faith, Willow and the rest of the new slayers. (Sorry, I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is AU and has no ties with the comics. Also, in this reality, Kennedy never existed because I hate her. **

* * *

** "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results."  
—Narcotics Anonymous.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"The nurses tell me you're not taking your medication." The doctor said to the patient on the opposite side of the desk. "Do you want to tell me, why?" the patient looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Susan?"

"The pills make me sleepy but I can't…if I sleep it'll come." Susan said semi-calmly. The doctor nodded slowly.

"You mean the monster. Now we talked about this."

"But it killed Annie."

"Susan, you're a schizophrenic. Your mind plays tricks on you. You get confused, sometimes you see things."

"I know what I am." She said her voice breaking into a sob. "Like I can see my dead son standing right behind you." She said glancing at the young brunette boy behind the doctor. "I _know_ it's not real. But the monster, it _is _real."

"Annie was your roommate, and what happened to her was painful for all of us. Perhaps it's easier for you to conjure up a monster than to face how tragic her suicide really was."

"I can hear it at night! In the walls, please, you have to believe me."

"Susan." The doctor said firmly, removing his glasses. "There is no such thing as monsters."

* * *

"Hey there Veronica, what are you drawing?" the orderly asked the patient who was drawing in her sketchpad with crayons. She stopped drawing and looked at him, and then back at the drawing. She continued to draw, ignoring the question.

"Can I see it?" he asked, trying again for communication. She stopped drawing once more. She slowly passed him the sketchpad which he examined closely. "Who is this?" he asked pointing to the man she was drawing. "Why is his forehead like that, bumpy?"

"He's a monster." She replied airily.

"Is this a man you know?" he asked; glad to get some sort of reply from the patient.

"No, but I see ones like him in my dreams. The monsters; I see them all. I have to stop them. I have to stop the monsters."

"What do you mean by 'monster'? Does this man represent someone who hurt you?" he asked.

"No." was all she said.

The orderly looked through the rest of the book and saw more pictures of so-called monsters. There were more like the picture of the man, but there were many more. Some with horns, or scales, or teeth.

"What about these ones?" she didn't reply, instead she just looked down at the sheets of her bed. He decided it was best to stop for tonight and try again tomorrow. "I'm afraid it's ten-thirty, lights out. We'll have to continue this chat tomorrow." The orderly said to Veronica. She looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. The nurse left the room, switching off the lights and locking the door. Veronica ran off of her bed and looked out the little window of the door. She looked down the hallway and it was silent…for a minute.

Susan ran to the window of her door and saw Veronica.

"Help! Help me! It's coming! Help!" Susan screamed. Veronica's breathing sped up as something yanked Susan away. Veronica backed up to the end of the room and took a deep breath. She charged at the door and tried to tackle it open with her shoulder. The door didn't budge and Veronica slumped down to the floor, trying to block out the sound of Susan's screams as the monster got her.

Veronica stood up and sat on her bed. She hugged her knees close to her chest and began rocking back and forth.

"I have to stop the monsters. I have to stop the monsters. I have to stop the monsters."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is; the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters you don't recognise! These are Erik Kripke and Joss Whedon's toys that I am using for my own enjoyment :) Some dialogue borrowed from SPN season 5, episode Sam Interrupted**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Sam and Dean sat across from the doctor. He sat at his desk reading their file. He looked between them and the file.

"You were referred to me by a 'Dr Babar' in Chicago." The Doc said matter-of-factly.

"That's right." Dean replied.

The doctor put down the file. "Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, I don't have any elephant books." Dean quipped. "Look doctor, I think that the doc was in over his head with this one." He added with a subtle point to Sam. "because my brother's…" Dean whistled and made hand gestures indicating that Sam was crazy.

"Okay fine." The doctor said hastily, holding up a hand for Dean to stop. "Thank you, that's really, not necessary." He looked at Sam and picked up a clipboard. "Why don't you tell me, Alex?"

Sam sighed. "I'm fine. I mean, a little depressed I guess."

"Alright. Any idea why?" the doc asked writing down what Sam had said.

"Probably because I started the apocalypse."

The doctor stopped writing and looked at Sam. "The apocalypse?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Dean and the doctor exchanged looks. "And you think you started it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I killed this _demon_. Lilith and I accidentally freed Lucifer from hell. So now he's topside and we're trying to stop him."

"Who's trying to stop him?"

"Me. Uh, him." Sam pointed to Dean. "Oh, and this one angel."

"You mean, like an angel on your shoulder?"

"No, no, his name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat."

"See what I mean doc?" Dean said. "I mean the kid's been beating himself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault."

"It's not?" the doctor asked.

"_No_. it was this other demon ruby, she had him addicted to demon blood and near the end he was practically chugging the stuff." Dean answered, making Sam look guilty and a little uncomfortable. Dean continued. "My brother's not evil. He was just…_high_. So could you just fix him up so we can get back to travelling around the country and hunting monsters?"

The doctor held up a finger, motioning for them to wait and he picked up the phone and pressed number one on speed dial. "Irma, cancel my lunch."

* * *

"Dr Fuller would like to keep you both under observation for a couple of days." The cheery nurse told the brothers as she led them down the white halls.

"Both? Me too?" Dean asked.

"Yes sugar, the doctor thinks that would be best." The nurse, Karla, replied in the same happy tone. Sam and Dean traded knowing smirks as they entered the exam room.

"Alright I'm just gonna give you a little check-up." She said while checking Dean's blood pressure.

"Look nurse Ratchet, let's get one thing straight. I've seen Cuckoo's Nest so don't try any of that soul crushing, authoritarian crap on me, hm?" Dean said.

"Okey dokey." She replied with a bright smile. Dean nodded. He thought his insult would be a little more…insulting.

"Alright, you can go ahead and take down your pants." She said to both the boys. Sam looked worried.

"W-wait what? W-what for?"

The nurse just smiled and snapped on a rubber glove. Sam looked disturbed and nodded in understanding.

* * *

Dean looked around the day room. He looked at all the people there. There was a lady sitting at a table poking at a stuffed bunny, one man was asleep and another woman was looking at a picture book.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Dean grumbled.

"Hey, it's the least we could do." Sam said. "Martin saved dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great honour."

"_Was_. Until Albuquerque."

"Besides, I just think its better we keep busy, that's all."

"Better than what?"

Sam shrugged "nothin."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Look, there he is."

"Let's go then." Sam said and they walked over to Martin.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Martin." Dean said and nodded in greeting.

"Dean, wow." Martin said and stood up from his seat by the window. "Sam." He shook their hand excitedly. "Wow, you boys got big. You look good."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "You too Martin."

"Well, thank you guys for coming." He offered them a seat at his table. "Back in the old days, I could've taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back. Well now…"

"What do you think it is we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster, animal, vegetable, mineral." Martin laughed, then became serious again. "Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So you've seen this thing?" Sam asked.

Martin shook his head.

"Has anyone seen this thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, uh, a couple of patients have gotten glimpses but it's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?" Dean asked.

"Oh, sure why wouldn't they be?" Martin asked. Dean looked behind him at a lady who was waltzing by herself and humming a tune.

"Gee, why wouldn't they be?" he said sarcastically.

"I know you boys think I'm a bag of loose screws, and you wouldn't be wrong, but I wouldn't have called you if there wasn't something here. I can feel it in my gut."

"We believe you." Sam said. "Have you checked any of the bodies for any signs of attack?"

"Well, u-uh, n-no. I don't, I don't g-go around d-dead bo-bodies anymore." Martin replied, shuddering. Both of the Winchesters wanted to ask, but neither of them did.

"Okay, so who's seen this thing?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, she has." Martin nodded in the direction of a girl sitting in the corner of the room drawing with crayons in her sketchpad.

"Who is she?" Dean asked, mentally noting that she was pretty hot for a crazy.

"Veronica Saunders. She was admitted seven years ago when she was sixteen because she started talking about monsters and prophetic dreams. Apparently she was super strong, and fast, too but there were no drugs in her system. They've always kept her lightly sedated so she seems kinda out of it. She doesn't really talk much anyway." Martin explained.

"Do you think she could be a hunter?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. Like I said, she doesn't really talk, she just draws." He said.

"Maybe we should talk to her. Try and see if she _has_ seen anything." Sam said and looked at Dean – who was still watching Veronica – expectantly. "Well, go on."

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"I saw the look Dean."

"What look?" Dean asked defensively.

"The 'I'd love to tap that' look." Sam said.

"Well, yeah, she's hot. So?"

"So you always have dibs on talking to the hot chicks. You said so yourself." Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's too crazy, Sammy, the girl doesn't even talk, seems like more your type." He said and clapped his brother on the back. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine." He stood up and slowly walked over to Veronica. He stood in front of her, but she paid no attention to him. He cleared his throat, but there was still nothing. "Hi." He finally said. She looked up from her book and looked at him. "I'm Alex." He said, hoping for a response.

"I'm Veronica. Why are you talking to me? No one ever talks to me." She said with slight confusion and sadness.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you know anything about the monster." Her eyes looked panicked and she went back to drawing. "What are you drawing?" he asked, seeing the picture of the thing with deteriorating skin and sharp teeth.

There was a moment silence, but she finally spoke. "It's the monster."

"This is?" he asked pointing to it. She nodded.

"I have to stop it. I have to save them." She said.

"You have to? Why?"

"Because I was chosen."

"Chosen by who?"

"The lady with the white hair. I saw her in my mind, and then I got fast and strong and I could stop the monsters. But then I was sent here, and no one believes me."

"I believe you."

She looked unsure for a moment. Why should he believe her? He gave her a small smile, and he saw her give a small smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Alex, Eddie, glad to see you're making friends." Dr Fuller said coming up behind Sam and Dean while Sam was telling Dean and Martin what Veronica had said. "Why don't you and Mr Creaser join us for group? Please, this way."

The three of them stood up. Sam and Martin walked ahead but Dr Fuller stopped Dean.

"Not you, Eddie, I'm going to be putting you in the afternoon group." He said.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, to be frank, the relationship that you have with your brother seems dangerously co-dependent. I think a little time apart will do you both good." He finished with a nod and walked ahead. Sam shot an incredulous look behind his back and turned back to Dean, who just waved.

Sam and Martin followed the doc to a room where there was a circle of seven chairs. Sam and Martin sat beside each other and the doctor sat next to Sam.

"Alright, so, so who would like to start us off?" Dr Fuller asked and a man shot up his hand. "Anyone else?" he asked, looking around. The man shook his hand in urgency. "Alright Ted, calm down."

"I am calm and I'd very calmly like to talk about the monster that's hunting us." Ted said. Sam looked at him with interest.

"We are not going to have that discussion again; it's not good for group." Dr Fuller said with a glance at Sam.

"I agree. You know what else isn't good for group? A monster eating all out faces off."

"Alright fine, anyone else?"

"I saw it! When it killed Susan." Ted said.

"I did too." Another woman said. "It had big lobster claws."

"What?" Ted said.

"And it was an alien, like on X-Files." She said.

"No, it wasn't!" Ted said. "Just stop, stop helping! We're all dead."

Dr Fuller took off his glasses and leaned towards Ted. "There is _no_ monster. Now Ted, do you need me to call the orderlies?" Ted shook his head. "Well can you behave?"

"Behave." Ted nodded. Sam and Martin shot each other a knowing look. Sam saw Veronica across the room talking to herself about 'saving them from the monsters'.

* * *

"Eddie?" a female's voice came from behind Dean as he versed himself at checkers. He turned around to see a woman in her twenties with dark hair approaching him. "I'm Dr Cartwright; I've been assigned your case.

"You're my shrink?" Dean looked her up and down and smirked. "Lucky me."

Dr Cartwright opened the file. "And you're my paranoid schizophrenic with a narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis." Dean's smirk immediately left this face. "Lucky me. Can we talk?" she said sitting in the chair opposite Dean.

"Yes." He said getting some of his charm back. "I've actually got some questions for you."

"What a coincidence, I've got some for you too."

"Well then, quick pro quo Clarice." Dean said, impersonating Hannibal Lechter.

"Okay Hannibal, I'll go first. How many hours a night do you sleep?" she asked.

"Three or four every couple of nights. What can you tell me about the recent suicides in here?" Dean said quickly.

"They were tragic."

"But you haven't noticed anything strange? Like, I dunno, black smoke, sulphur?"

"No, why? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Demon signs. I hunt demons, monsters, that sorta thing." He said with a smug smile.

"How many drinks do you have a week?"

"Well I gotta sleep sometime, so what's that, uh, seven days times…somewhere in the mid-fifties. You ever feel any cold spots or get a chill walking through the hospital?"

"Not that I can remember. If I had?"

"Means there's a ghost around." He said simply.

"Okay." She nodded. "When was the last time you were in a long term relationship?"

"Define long term."

"Longer than two months."

"Never. You ever get patients reporting something weird?"

"All the time." she laughed and leaned forward again. "So, Dean, let's talk about your father."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Please tell me you got something." Dean pleaded Sam when they met up later that day.

"Yeah, a guy says he saw a creature. We should talk to him." Sam whispered. "Wanna meet back here in an hour?"

"Yeah the sooner we can get this thing the sooner we can get gone. This place gives me the creeps." Dean said and turned to leave, but came face to face with a pretty blonde girl.

She looked Dean up and down before pulling him down for a kiss. Dean eagerly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. Her hands became tangled in his hair and she moaned slightly, making Sam uncomfortable.

"Hi." She said sweetly once she pulled away.

"Hi." Dean replied.

"I'm Wendy."

"Uh-huh." Dean smiled. She walked off, giving Dean a quick pat on the ass as she left. Dean turned around to watch her leave. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

"Dude, you _cannot _hit that." Sam said.

"Oh so torn." Dean said staring after the hot blonde.

* * *

"It's about time." Dean said when Sam finally came out of his room after taking five minutes to pick the lock. "The nurses are on their runs we got fifteen, twenty minutes. Where is this guy?"

"Room 306." Sam said and pointed down the hall. The boys started to walk, but broke into a run when a scream pierced the silence.

"Help!" Ted screamed. Sam started to fumble with the lock pick to unlock the door to Ted's room.

"Hurry up Sammy." Dean urged.

"Back off Dean!" Sam growled.

When Sam eventually managed to unlock the door, they were too late. Ted was hanging from the ceiling by a noose made out of a sheet. The thing had got him.

* * *

The boys walked down the halls towards the morgue the following night. The two walked past the rooms but they stopped, hearing a light banging in one of the rooms. They looked into the room and saw Veronica banging her head against the wall. Sam began to pick the lock but was halted by Dean who grabbed it, mumbling that Sam took too long. Veronica looked up when she heard the door open.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, frightened.

"I wanted to see if you're okay." Sam replied.

"Y-you're Alex, right?" she said quietly to Sam.

"Actually, no. I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean. We're not really patients here, we're just trying to kill this monster." Sam confessed.

"It got Ted." She whispered.

"I know." Sam said.

"Hey, you don't seem as out of it as usual." Dean stated.

"They don't sedate me at night usually. They just keep me weak." She told them.

"Weak?" Dean asked.

"I'm _strong_." She told him. "I have the strength of ten men, and it scares them because I'm just a girl. But I'm strong. I shouldn't be here. I'm not crazy. I have to stop the monsters from killing people. I'm not meant to be here…I'm meant to be, in Cleveland."

"Is that where you're from?" Sam asked kindly.

"No I'm not, but that's the place I see in my dreams. It's where I am, but they won't let me out. I'll never be allowed to leave."

"Hey, what's this?" Dean asked picking up her sketchpad.

"It's my drawings. I draw all the monsters I dream about." She said. Dean flipped through the book and saw monsters of all kinds. Some he recognised, some he didn't, but he was beginning to think this girl might not be crazy after all.

"We'll get you out." Sam decided. "I don't know how, but we're going to get you out of here."

"Do you really think that's smart?" Dean whispered.

"Yes. She's not insane, Dean. I'm getting her out with or without your help."

"Okay, okay." Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"That's really sweet and all, but how do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"First, stop taking your medication. If you really are that strong it could help." Sam said firmly.

"I can't just _stop_ taking it. I've tried before, they'll lock me up and put it in my food." She shuddered at the memory.

"Then don't let them know you've stopped." Dean said. "When you take the pills, hide them under your tongue, and when the doctor leaves spit them out and flush them. Act like you do when you're on medication. Not like this, you're too normal, but don't talk and just draw."

"Okay, seems easy enough." She said sardonically.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Well, we better get going." Sam said after a moment of silence.

"Go where? Back to your room?" she asked.

"No, we're gonna go check out the bodies." Sam said.

"Uh, can I come?" she asked shyly. Dean looked at her like she had two heads, and Sam seemed to be debating the idea.

"What? No!" Dean snapped.

"Oh come on! I might be able to help." She countered.

"She has a point Dean." Sam said.

"Fine. But don't interrupt." Dean said and turned on his heel to leave the room. Veronica mock saluted behind him, issuing a snigger from Sam.

They got to the morgue on the ground floor without being caught. They headed in and pulled out the pale blue body of Ted. Sam kneeled down to eye level with him and started poking around his neck where the noose was tied. He felt a small opening where the skin was separated and made a disgruntled face.

"Pass me a swab." Sam said to Dean who obliged quickly. Sam grabbed the swab and inserted it into the hole in his neck. He kept pushing and only stopped when he hit something squishy.

"This hole goes all the way to his brain." Sam said uneasily. Veronica gagged and resisted the urge to say 'ew'.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. Sam looked around and noticed a saw.

"Let's find out." He said and picked up the saw. He then turned to Veronica, who looked sick, and added "You might want to stand watch."

She nodded and stood outside the door. She leaned against the door frame, but jumped when she heard the whirring of the blade. Her stomach turned at the thought of Sam cutting open Ted's head. Her stomach turned a second time, when she heard footsteps.

She started to panic and rushed back into the room. Sam stood up and held up what looked like a badly burnt chicken breast.

"Look, his brain's been sucked dry." Sam stated.

"That's great, really, somebody's coming." She said, her voice an unnatural squeaky tone.

Sam and Dean hurried to put the brain back and place the skull back on. Sam chucked his bloody surgical gloves in the bin and Dean pushed the body and the tray it was on back into the big fridge thingy.

They all stood in a straight line as Nurse Karla stepped into the room and looked up from her clipboard.

"What are you guys doing in here?" she asked with a smile.

Sam struggled for an explanation. Veronica's eyes glassed over and she stared into space. Dean's face took on a goofy expression and he pulled down his baby blue hospital pyjama pants.

"Pudding!" he said happily and started bouncing up and down. Veronica blushed, not quite knowing where to look, Karla looked slightly amused and Sam looked away.

"Alright, come on you three." She said and led the way out of the room.

Dean stopped bouncing and pulled up his pants then whispered to Sam and Veronica "Crazy works."

She led them each back to their room, but they agreed to meet in the day room at lunch the next day.

* * *

"Hey, did you get your morning meds?" Dean asked when he and Sam found Veronica in the day room.

"Hid them under my tongue, like you said. I think I'm getting a bit of my strength back." She said. "Guys, I think I know what this thing is."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"A wraith. It feeds on brain juice, which would make this hospital a silver platter."

"Alright, so how do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Silver; so much as touch it with silver the skin will crack." She explained. "_But_ it can pass as a human. You can only see its true form in its reflection."

"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked.

"Dreams."

"Dreams?" Sam repeated in question.

"When you dream about monsters every night for seven years, you learn things." She said casually. Sam frowned though, he felt sorry for her. She'd been branded 'crazy' and abandoned by her friends and family, not to mention the constant dreams and the fact that she's been pretty much sedated for seven years. He wanted to get her out. He was _going_ to get her out.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**_Abc_**** – time/setting**

_Abc_ – flashback

'_Abc_' – thought

* * *

It'd been nearly three days since they discovered it was a wraith. Veronica had evaded taking her meds most of the time, sometimes there was no way to fake it, but her strength was slowly coming back to her and she could think clearly. They still hadn't _seen_ the wraith though. The hospital was lacking in the mirror department, making it harder to see the thing. Today, it seemed, was their lucky day.

**_Earlier that day…_**

_"Guys! Guys!" Dean whispered frantically as he ran clumsily around the corner to Sam and Veronica, who were in the day room._

_"What?" Sam asked._

_"I saw the wraith. It's Dr Fuller."_

_"Are you sure?" Veronica asked._

_"Positive, I saw his reflection."_

_"Okay, so we'll get him tonight." Sam decided, before realising something. "Does anyone happen to have anything made of silver?"_

_"I don't, but I'm pretty sure there are silver-plated letter openers in the nurse's offices." Veronica said._

_"That should work. We'll come get you out of your room at nine, and then we'll gank this bitch." Dean said. They all nodded in agreement._

* * *

Dean and Veronica were waiting in the hall. Dean had just picked the lock and they were waiting on Sam, who'd gone to get the letter openers.

"Alright, I had to raid three nurses' stations to get these." He said, presenting each of them with a letter-opener. "They're only silver-plated, but they should work."

Dean was about to say something but he was distracted when he saw Wendy walking their way.

"Oh, no, no, no. Not today, sweetheart. Come on, keep walking. I..." Dean trailed off, seeing Wendy walk up to Sam and push him against the wall. She reached her lips up to meet Sam's, who just looked uncomfortable. Dean watched in shock. Veronica felt a small tinge of aggravation toward the pretty blonde, but she couldn't quite place why. Sam was just flustered, waiting for Wendy to finish.

"I want him now." Wendy looked at Dean. "He's larger."

Dean, Sam and Veronica watched Wendy walk away.

"Hm." Dean shrugged at Sam "You've had worse."

Veronica huffed in annoyance. "Look, whatever, can we just finish this?" she snapped.

The three walked into the office, but Dr Fuller wasn't there. They looked around the room quickly for any sign of where he could be. Dean picked up a set of car keys from the desk.

"He's still in the building. You two take the west wing. I'll take the east." He said and set the keys back down, as they left the office.

Sam and the raven-haired girl walked down a hallway, holding their knives – well, letter openers – at the ready. They looked in each room they passed for any sign of the wraith. Sam came to another hallway and looked around the corner. He saw Dr Fuller heading their way. Sam stood up against the wall, waiting. He motioned for Veronica to do the same and she did so, swiftly. He pressed his finger to his lips, indicating for her not to make a noise – not that she was planning to anyway. As Dr Fuller rounded the corner, Sam stepped forward, raising the blade. Dr Fuller put an arm up as Sam brought the blade down, cutting Dr Fuller's arm. Dr Fuller yelled in pain and fear, and Sam takes another swing. Two orderlies grabbed Sam and began to drag him away. Sam struggled and threw off one orderly and punched the other. The first orderly approached, but Sam knocked his head into a window, shattering it. Sam went back to the other orderly and punched him twice. Dr Fuller ran and SAM grabbed the blade from the ground and followed him, Veronica in pursuit. Sam tackled Dr Fuller to the ground and raised the blade but Veronica caught his arm as he started to deliver the killing blow.

"No Sam stop!" she yelled. "Look at the cut! There's no reaction; it's not him." She said, calming down towards the end. Sam looked at the cut. "It isn't him." She released his arm carefully as Sam began to realise she was right and dropped the blade. He stared at Dr Fuller, stunned at what he almost did.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Well, Dr Fuller is letting me stay; after _a lot_ of grovelling." Sam said meeting Dean and Veronica in the day room.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Dean asked referring to Sam's outburst of anger.

"Yeah, one minute you were fine and the next you were the Hulk." Veronica stated.

"I don't know. I just got angry. I actually felt kind of…" he threw a quick glance at Veronica, hoping he doesn't offend her in any way "I felt insane, like, clinically."

"The same thing happened to me yesterday. I felt kinda hyper when I told you guys about the wraith." Dean admitted, replaying it in his head.

"What if the wraith is injecting you with the crazies?" Veronica suggested.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know…Wendy!" she said suddenly.

"What?" the hunters asked.

"She kissed both of you, and you're both acting crazy. What if it's her saliva?" she elaborated.

"I think you're onto something." Dean said, realisation dawning on his face.

"So, another late-night-outing I take it?" she asked rhetorically. Dean nodded and she sighed.

* * *

A late night it was. It wasn't until nearly eleven pm before they were able to break out. Veronica and Sam had an orderly with them in their rooms until around ten-thirty. They figured that their orderlies would leave if they thought their patients were asleep, and they were right.

Veronica, Sam and Dean walked around the corner stealthily. They were all paranoid at the moment. Afraid of being busted; if they were, they'd never get out – or get the wraith. They were heading for Wendy's room. Veronica noticed that Dean was walking awkwardly and looked down at Dean's feet, seeing he was walking in weird spots on the tiled floor.

"Dean?" she asked.

"I can't step on the cracks." Dean replied, wide-eyed and innocent. The two were broken out of their conversation by a blood curdling scream.

Sam kicked in the door to find Wendy on her bed, her wrists slit and sitting on the bed over her was the oddly happy nurse, Karla. Dean looked over in a mirror and saw that Karla was the wraith then he looked back at the bed.

"Is this real?" Dean asked hurriedly. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Dr Fuller. If they were going to kill it, he had to be sure.

The wraith withdrew her hand from Wendy's unconscious head. There was a skewer sticking out of her wrist, which had entered Wendy's head. The wraith brought it up and licked it off before it slid back down into her wrist.

"Oh, it is, Sugar. It's very real." She said with an evil smile.

The wraith threw Dean – who was closest to her – against the wall. Sam attacked her with his letter-opener, but she threw him out into the hall. The wraith pinned Veronica to the wall by the throat and punched her repeatedly. She felt like she had a broken rib, bruised at least. Sam sat against the wall in the hall, semi-conscious. He felt a sudden need to inflict some sort of pain on the monster after seeing her pounding on Veronica. Dean, meanwhile, grabbed his letter-opener and attacked the wraith. She released Veronica and put a hand up to shield herself from the oncoming blade. Dean cut her hand resulting in a yell from the thing. The wraith's cut burned and crackled, and she ran out of the room shutting the door, and locking in Dean who was checking wendy's pulse, and Veronica who was gasping for air.

"She's still alive." Dean concluded before looking around skittishly. He then looked dizzy and a little confused.

"Dean? Can you hear me? Dean, you've gotta get out there and kill that thing. I'll take care of her." Veronica said trying to snap Dean out of his disorientation. Dean tried to listen but all he heard were the echoes of her words.

Dean shook his head. "I can't".

"You have to! She's got Sam, you have to!" she said forcefully before two orderlies walked in and grabbed her. She struggled against them, still weak from the multiple blows to her gut, being choked and still having traces of tranquilisers in her system.

"Go. Dean, run!" she called. He struggled to his feet and ran out the door.

Dean fell against the wall, looking around. The hallway seemed to spin in front of him. He looked up at the lights, which were very bright and looked like they were spinning too. He looked down at the floor to see blood droplets leading down the hallway. Dean pushed off from the wall and begins to follow the blood trail, falling to his knees against the wall once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The two orderlies were taking Veronica back to her room. Their grips were tight and she still hadn't stopped trying to break free. She'd stayed quiet, trying to evade any more unwanted attention. She was getting a little woozy from the wraith's touch and decided now was the time to muster up all her strength and help the boys.

She gathered up as much of her strength as she could and swung her head back. It connected with that of the shorter orderly and he let go of her to grip his head in pain. She used the momentary shock of the second orderly to swing her fist into his face and send him down to his knees.

She noticed the trail of blood along the hall and decided it was her best bet to follow it. She hurried though, hoping and praying to any god that would listen that she didn't get caught – and that she wasn't too late.

* * *

The wraith turned Sam's head to the side, her wrist-skewer edging closer and closer. Sam felt a droplet of sweat drip down his forehead as the point started to pierce his skin. The door flew open suddenly – and loudly – and Dean stumbled through.

"You get away from him." Dean said trying to focus on the scene before him.

"Do you really think this is gonna end well for you, kiddo?" she said happily, standing to face him.

"No." Dean said and took out his silver-plated letter-opener. "But I'm crazy, so, what the hell?"

The wraith swung a fist, but Dean dodged it. He delivered a kick to the torso of the monster and it groaned and stumbled back. She quickly regained her footing though and her elbow impacted with Dean's cheekbone. He ducked her next punch and swept his leg under hers sending her crashing to the floor. He swooped down and sat above her. He gripped his letter-opener and started to plunge it into her chest. She caught his arm mid swing and rolled them over so his back was to the floor. She gripped his hands that were holding the weapon and turned it towards him.

The door crashed open, distracting her for a brief second. She looked up long enough to see Veronica towering over her. Veronica's hands gripped either side of the wraith's head and she spun its neck until she heard a snap.

Dean looked at her from the floor and Sam looked at her from the bed he was strapped to. They had identical looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. She shrugged.

"Told you I was strong." She rushed over to Sam and began undoing his restraints. "Dean, she won't stay down for long. Only the silver will kill her. We need to get out of here."

Dean nodded and immersed the letter-opener into the wraith's heart. The body withered and Veronica finally removed the last restraint.

"You still crazy?" Sam asked Dean, rubbing his wrists where the leather restraints had been.

"Not any more than usual." He replied, and then turned to Veronica. "How did you lose the orderlies?"

"I told you, I'm str—" her sentence was interrupted by a piercing ringing. The security alarm had been set off.

"_Shit!_" Veronica cursed. "We seriously have to leave."

The boys seemed to understand and the three bolted out of the hospital as quickly as possible. They ran to Dean's car without so much as a second glance at the institution. Dean and Sam, they were just happy the case was over but Veronica, she was finally free. Free from the drugs, the emptiness, just free from that place and that stage of her life.

"We should get going." Dean said, panting from running so fast.

"Yeah." Sam agreed breathlessly. After a few seconds, they'd all caught their breath and their heart rates returned to normal. "Veronica," Sam said placing a hand on the girl's arm "thank you, really."

"No problem." She said although her voice came out shyly under the scrutiny of Sam's intense hazel eyes meeting her bright green ones. A small smile flashed across his face at how nervous he made her. Her lips twitched upwards at the sight of his adorable dimples.

Dean saw this exchange and was suddenly torn. He had planned on him and Sammy leaving, maybe dropping Veronica off at a bus stop and that was the last they'd see of her. Now he wasn't sure. Sammy was into her, it was obvious, and he couldn't do that to his little brother. Dean let out an annoyed sigh and made a decision.

'_Damn it Sammy_.' He thought '_you owe me._'


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Veronica," Dean said, snapping her and Sam out of their gaze "you got any plans?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Like, anywhere to go, anywhere you need to be?" he asked.

"Um…" she thought for a moment. She wasn't going to her family, they'd just send her back here and she didn't really have friends anymore, and then it came to her. "Cleveland."

"Okay, we can take you there." Dean said simply.

"What?" Veronica and Sam said together. Sam's voice was hopeful and almost thankful, while Veronica's was confused and surprised.

"Well, why not? I figure we can stay at a motel – _out_ of town – for tonight and I can go to a bar and hustle some pool so we can buy you some clothes. Then tomorrow, we can go to Bobby's. I'm sure he'll have some theories about your superpowers and visions."

"Who's Bobby?" Veronica asked.

"He's a friend." Sam said with another smile.

"Okay, then what?" she questioned.

"Well, when we figure out why you're like this, no offense, we'll take you to Cleveland I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, course." Dean said, convincing himself more than her.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

Dean smiled and gestured for her to get into the car. Dean took his seat behind the wheel and Sam sat in the passenger seat. Dean started the engine and turned up the volume to Metallica's '_Nothing Else Matters_'. The ride was silent for a while. About half an hour into the trip, Sam looked into the back to see Veronica's eyes beginning to flutter closed. She gave him a tired smile before sleep took over her.

"Dean, thanks." Sam said to his brother. "I know you hate all the 'mushy feelings crap' but seriously, thanks. This was really cool of you."

"Yeah, well, if you like her, I don't want to get in the way of that. Besides, you guys totally went all chick-flick on me and didn't really give me a choice." Dean finished with a smirk.

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

"Veronica." Sam said slowly. "Roni." He cooed. "Roni." He repeated slowly.

"Don't call me Roni." She mumbled as she came into consciousness. Sam smiled brightly and barked a laugh; he used to say the same thing when Dean called him 'Sammy'.

"We're at the motel now. We got two rooms, so you have one to yourself." He told her.

"Sweet, thanks." She said, stretching her arms above her head to get rid of the kink in her back from sleeping in the car. "How long was I out?"

"The whole ride, but it was only, like, an hour." He explained. She nodded and looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Well, I kinda need to get out of the car, so unless you want me to crawl over you, you're gonna have to move." She said with a playful smile. A blush crept onto Sam's face when she mentioned crawling over him. He saw that he was still blocking her way out, as he started to stammer and moved away from the door.

She felt a little weird on her way up to the room Dean had gotten her. She was in that hospital for seven years and suddenly she was out in the real world again. She knew she wasn't crazy, but now she had freedom. No lights-out; no day room; no medication time and no therapy. One of the best things though, she could finally get out of those plain hospital pyjamas, well, as soon as she got some clothes, that is.

She got odd looks from other motel guests as she walked up the steps. It's not every day you see a girl in hospital patient scrubs. She began to squirm under the judgemental gaze of the motel staff and guests. Sam saw the way she suddenly became uncomfortable and walked a little closer to her just to reassure her he was there.

She opened the door to her room and looked around. She was so used to the plain white walls and light blue linoleum floors that the beige carpet and old-western styled wallpaper seemed so new to her. She looked around and walked in slowly, taking in her new surroundings.

"Veronica?" Sam asked, snapping her out of her daze. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just not used to…colours." She said, forming a small smile. Sam laughed, finding her fascination cute.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Dean's going to go and hustle some pool, probably pick up some chick, but I'll be in the room across the hall if you need me." Sam told her. Veronica nodded and Sam turned to leave the room when he was stopped by Veronica's quiet voice.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face her, seeing for the first time just how fragile she looked.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this is a really short chapter, sorry guys.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ The loud banging ruptured the morning's silence. It was then followed by the opening of the motel room door. Dean's voice was the next thing Veronica heard.

"Rise and shine, princess." He said loudly and opened up the curtains. Veronica winced as the rays hit her face.

"Come on Dean, let her sleep." Sam protested.

"I would but we gotta get to Bobby's, and Sam, in case you didn't notice, it's _already_ ten-thirty." Dean said.

Veronica sat up in her bed and groaned. "It's cool, I'm awake." She mumbled.

"Look, we have to get going if we're going to make it to Bobby's by tomorrow." Dean said.

"Yeah, I understand." She nodded. Dean placed a black duffel bag on the end of her bed by her feet. "What is this?" she asked.

"I went to the store this morning and got you some stuff." Dean said. "I guessed your size, but I think they're gonna fit. I got you some jeans, shoes, shirts, jackets, er, _lady things_, you know, tampons, razors..." He finished. Veronica threw her head back in a fit of laughter. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." She smiled. "A big, manly looking guy like you buying tampons."

Sam suddenly let out a laugh and then cleared his throat. "She's right, it is funny."

"Whatever," Dean shook his head "We'll let you get changed. We'll meet you in the lobby." And he and Sam left the room.

They took their bags to the car and headed back into the motel lobby. Dean checked them all out of the rooms while Sam called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said when he heard Bobby's gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"_Hey there boy, what do you need?_" Bobby asked. He knew the boys well enough to know that they don't just call to say 'hi', and even if they did, it meant there was something big going down.

"We need you to dig up anything you can about people who have visions and enhanced speed and strength." Sam told him.

"_What's goin' on?_"

"Me and Dean, kinda broke a girl out of the nuthouse." He said sheepishly.

"_You what?"_ Bobby near-yelled into the phone.

"She was admitted because she started talking about demons, I couldn't just leave her there." Sam explained. He heard Bobby sigh.

"_Okay, so, what about these visions and superpowers?_"

"Uh, she said that she just started having dreams about demons and she just got enhanced skills and senses." Sam told Bobby what he knew. There was silence on the other end, until Bobby spoke up.

"_Do ya know when it all started?_" Bobby sounded as if he had an idea.

"Yeah, seven years ago. Why, Bobby do you know something?"

"_Maybe, I'll need to see her for myself._"

"No problem Bobby, we'll be there by tomorrow."

"_I'll see what I can find._"

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Sam finished and hung up the phone as Dean walked over to him.

"So uh, Bobby thinks he might have an idea about Veronica." Sam told Dean.

"Cool. So we'll stop after a few hours for some food, you and Veronica can sleep on the way if you want. I'm pretty sure she will; she sleeps, like, _a lot_. We can stay out in Bobby's cabin while we're there and…" Dean was talking, but half way through, Sam stopped listening. He found it hard to pay attention to Dean when he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl coming down the stairs.

Sam's mouth became suddenly dry as he watched Veronica's hips swing as she walked. He knew she was attractive from the first time he saw her in that hospital, but...well, she just looked _hot_. His eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open at the sight of the blue skinnies and form-fitting black sweater she was wearing. Part of Sam felt like he should lecture Dean about getting her such revealing clothes, but at this point he didn't care.

Dean finally realised Sam wasn't talking and turned to follow his gaze. He saw Veronica and smirked, turning back to Sam.

"Shut your mouth Sammy, it's not a good look on you." He said smugly. Sam snapped out of his daze and shot Dean his best bitch-face.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Sam sat in the passenger seat, doing some research on his laptop for anything that could help Veronica. He hadn't found anything useful yet, but it was hard to concentrate with Dean singing loudly to Guns 'n' Roses. It also didn't help that every now and then he would absent-mindedly find himself looking into the back seat to look at Veronica. A few times, he caught her looking back and she would blush, and look out the window or down at her hands. Whenever she did that, he smiled inwardly; glad he had an effect on her. Most times though, she would be just staring out the window, tapping her fingers on her knee or humming to the beat of whichever classic-rock song was playing.

She started to laugh as Dean belted out Guns 'n' Roses' '_Welcome to the Jungle_'. Once the last note on the guitar was played, it wasn't silent for long as the tape played the next song.

"Come on, Dean, turn this crap down." Sam grumbled.

Dean ignored him and continued to sing loudly to Bad Company's '_Feel like Makin' Love_'.

"_Baby when I think about you, I think about love_!" he sang loudly, looking at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at his computer screen. "_Darling I can't live without you and your love_! Don't be a bitch, Sammy; I know you secretly like it."

"No, I really don't." Sam said seriously.

"_I fell like makin' love_!_ I feel like makin' love_! I _feel like makin' love_!"

"Stop it, Dean."

"Come on Sam, have some fun." Veronica said.

"This music is _terrible_." He said with a wince. Veronica put her hand on her heart in mock offense.

"I happen to like this song." She stated.

"Really?" Sam scoffed in disbelief.

"_And if I had those golden dreams of my _yesterday," she started to sing along to the song to prove her point. "_I would wrap you in their heaven, merely dying on the way_." She also started doing really bad dance moves, along with her loud and out-of-key singing. Sam smiled, despite himself.

"_I feel like makin…_" Dean decided to join her, singing along badly as well. He kept his eyes on the road, but Veronica still had her eyes locked on Sam's with a playful smile on her face. "_I feel like makin love! I feel like makin love! I feel like makin love! Feel like makin love to you!_"

Sam felt his cheeks grow hot under her stare, and listening to what she was singing. He needed to get out of the car – soon. He was getting a little – okay, a lot – sexually frustrated. He stiffened in his seat and shifted his laptop, hoping to hide his growing hard-on, and started tapping his knee with his fingertips. He kept his eyes glued to the screen and not on the girl in the backseat who was wearing the provocative low-cut sweater.

As if he read Sam's mind, Dean pulled into a roadhouse a little down the road.

"Let's stop and get some grub." He said. He and Veronica got out of the car, but Sam stayed in.

"You comin' Sam?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I just need to, uh…" he stammered not knowing what to say without making an idiot of himself. Dean, however, didn't really care about Sam's dignity.

"He needs to take a dump." He said simply. "Yeah, he's just too shy to say it. He has _dignity_ or whatever."

Sam hid his face in his hands and groaned. Veronica giggled and nodded, then walked off into the roadhouse.

"You're welcome." Dean said once she was gone.

"For what; embarrassing me?" Sam replied.

"For stopping, you could've been more humiliated if she'd seen your boner."

Sam's eyes widened. "What? I didn't—"

"Sam, whenever I walk in on you watching porn, you're tapping your knee. I know when you're getting horny." Dean deadpanned.

"It scares me that you know that."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever, just hurry up so you can eat."

Sam met Dean and Veronica at a table in the roadhouse a few minutes later. He sat beside Dean and cleared his throat awkwardly when he looked at Veronica.

"Finally," she said exasperatedly "Dean insisted that we waited until you got back to eat."

"Oh, sorry." He replied, avoiding her eyes.

"It's cool." She replied and leaned back in her seat, looking at a menu. When the waitress came, Dean gave her a cocky smirk. She flashed him a flirtatious smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked, mainly talking to Dean.

"One salad, a bacon burger," he looked at Veronica, "do you want a salad or something like that?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "I've lived on hospital food for seven years. Get me a fucking cheeseburger."

Dean smiled, as if in approval, and Sam looked stunned. "Alright then, and a cheeseburger." Dean said to the waitress.

"Sure thing sugar." She said and walked away slowly, giving Dean a good view of her ass.

"Dude," Dean whispered to Sam so Veronica couldn't hear "you're into the chick version of me." He finished with a smile, making Sam scrunch up his face in discomfort.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to make Veronica's personality when I started this story, but I can totally see Sam falling for a girl who is into rock music, eats like a pig and, yeah, is basically a female Dean. She's not going to be completely like Dean, coz that's just weird, but they'll share similar traits.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

After they ate, they hit the road again. Sam tried to avoid looking at Veronica, which was harder than he thought because, as Dean predicted, she slept nearly the entire ride – and she looked _adorable_ when she slept. She woke up about an hour before they arrived at Bobby's.

She looked around as Dean slowly pulled up in a used-car yard. She noticed that in amongst the rusty and broken down cars, there was an old house. Dean turned off the engine and the boys got out of the car. Veronica followed them around to the boot and they grabbed out their duffels.

Dean and Sam led her to the house. She followed silently. Dean opened the door and walked in. there stood an old, gruff man wearing a flannel shirt and an old baseball cap. He nodded at the boys.

"Sam, Dean." He said.

"Bobby." Dean nodded.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said politely. Bobby looked Veronica.

"I'm guessing you're this, _supergirl_." He said to her.

"Yeah, I'm Veronica Saunders, it's nice to –" her sentence was cut off by Bobby's fist hurtling towards her face. She ducked quickly and brought her elbow up to meet Bobby's ribcage with such force he stumbled backwards.

"What, the _hell_, was that?" she exclaimed slowly standing up.

"Yeah, what the fuck Bobby?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Sorry," Bobby mumbled, rubbing his ribs "I had to check your reflexes."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"To test a theory." He grumbled.

"Oh," she said lightly "did I pass?"

"If you didn't you'd be on the floor." He picked up a shot glass off of the table and passed it to her. "Drink this." She shrugged and downed the shot of…water. He then passed her a pen to hold, and a fire-iron. "Christo."

"No offense, but, how is drinking water and holding a pen going to help me?" Veronica asked.

"It was holy water, a silver-plated pen and an iron poker. It just proves that you're not a demon."

"So, _demon,_ was you're genius theory?" Dean asked.

"No, you idjit. Now, you said you dreamt about monsters?" Bobby asked. Veronica nodded. "Do you remember them?"

"Vaguely. There was one monster that I remember clearly though, it was the one I dreamt about most." She said.

"What did it look like?" he asked.

She looked around and grabbed the pen she held before and a piece of paper. She sat down at a table and began to draw. The guys watched her as she drew, like she was on autopilot. It's like she didn't even need to think about it. After a minute or so, she showed them a picture of what looked like a regular man, but his forehead was deformed.

"This is it, but their eyes are yellow." Veronica said.

"That's what I thought." Bobby said, almost sadly.

"Thought? Thought what? What is it?" she asked frantically.

"Vampire." He said simply.

"What? That's not what a vamp looks like." Dean said, confused.

"Yeah it is. A real vampire."

"So, the ones we've fought are fake?" Sam asked, trying to make sense of it.

"Well, no. there is no real or fake vampires. A few years back, there was a rumour going around that if a vamp drank from another vamp, they'd get stronger. That wasn't completely true. Beheading, sunlight, fire and holy water could still kill them but not a wooden stake. Also, they don't go 'poof' when they're killed." Bobby explained to a shocked Sam and Dean.

"Well, that's cool, and all, but what does it have to do with me?" she asked. It'd been seven years, and she wanted answers.

Bobby walked over to a bookshelf and took out a dusty, leather-bound book with the word 'VAMPYR' embedded on the front. He opened up the book and read out of it.

"Into every generation, the slayer is born." He began. "She alone will possess the strength and speed to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness."

"Uh—huh." she said astounded "There's only one in the world and I just happen to be picked? Yay me."

"Well," Bobby said uneasily, "not exactly."

"But you just said—" Sam interrupted.

"I know what I said!" Bobby snapped and then sighed. "Seven years ago, in a town called Sunnydale, something big went down. And I mean _big_; the town was evacuated and left as a giant crater from some apocalyptic battle. A witch did this spell that made every potential slayer, a real slayer. Now they're finding slayers all over the world, and their headquarters is in Cleveland."

"But, what's so special about Sunnydale or Cleveland? They're just small towns." Sam pointed out.

"They're both built on a hellmouth. Well, Sunnydale _was_ and Cleveland _is_." Bobby said and walked over to a phone. He took it off the wall and dialed a number. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited. "Hey. Yeah, it's Bobby Singer. I've got another one."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Sam, Dean and Veronica stayed in Bobby's cabin. Bobby said that he wanted Veronica up early the following morning to start training. He said she was strong, but she hadn't reached her full strength yet.

She was awoken at five-thirty so she could start hand-to-hand combat training at six. She got dressed into the loosest thing Dean had bought, which isn't saying much, and had a quick coffee before dragging herself out into the junk yard.

She found that the boys already had a natural-alarm-clock and were up at five. They and Bobby were out in a spacious and secluded part of the yard. Bobby was warning the boys about something, but she didn't catch all of it; just something about 'the strength of ten men' and Dean saying 'shit I thought that was a joke'.

They all nodded good morning. It was too early for Veronica to speak yet. She stood facing the three men, half expecting someone to talk and half expecting one of them to try and hit her. She was opting for the former.

"So, anyone wanna volunteer to go first?" Dean said to the hunters on either side of him. No one spoke up, they just looked at the floor. "Oh come on, you can fight demons and monsters but not her?" Dean pointed at Veronica, who was half their size. Bobby gave him a sceptical look.

"Veronica?" Bobby said.

"Yeah." She croaked.

"Punch that door." He told her and pointed to a door that looked to be made of iron.

"Are you crazy? I'll break my hand!" she shouted, regaining the ability to speak.

"No, you won't. Do it." He said.

She sighed. No use arguing. She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. She raised her hand and thrust it into the door. She cringed, waiting for the searing pain, but it was barely there. It was as if she just scraped her hand on the pavement, not punched an iron-door. She moved her hand away and gawked at the fist-shaped dent. She looked back at the boys with a large grin on her face.

"That was sick!" she exclaimed with an excited laugh.

"That was scary." Dean mumbled to his brother.

"So," Bobby said "volunteers?"

* * *

Three hours and one black eye later, Dean was nearly beaten to a pulp. He had bruises along his torso and a foot-shaped one on his back.

"Okay, it's somebody else's turn to get thumped by Krypton Barbie!" Dean said angrily as he dusted dirt off of his jacket.

"Hey!" she said in a defensive and high-pitched tone.

"Alright calm your ass." Bobby said. "How about we try weapons?"

"Weapons? _Weapons_? What, you're gonna give her a gun now?"

"No, ya idiot. Slayers don't usually do well with firearms. They're more…traditional." Bobby said.

"Traditional?" Sam, Dean and Veronica asked.

Bobby nodded and took a box off the hood of a car. He took out a few things and handed them to the small girl.

"Throwing knives? Bobby do you really think that's safe?" Sam asked, then looked at Veronica and said "No offense."

"It'll be fine Sam." Bobby dismissed. "Here, hold the knife like this." He demonstrated holding the knife at the tip. She picked up the knife, mimicking the way Bobby held it.

She threw the knife forwards towards the target. She bit her lip in anxiety as the knife whirled through the air towards the target. She closed her eyes as it hit, hoping she didn't miss. When she opened her eyes slowly, she saw the knife sticking out of the centre of the target.

"Oh my god that was awesome!" she cheered in excitement. Sam laughed and clapped along with Dean and Bobby.

"I knew you'd get it." Bobby said to Dean with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, shut up." Dean grumbled in reply.

"Wanna try again?" Sam asked, offering her another knife.

Veronica nodded and took the knife. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and threw the knife. It landed parallel to the first knife, and a broad smile spread across her face. She clapped, feeling proud of herself. Sam laughed at her giddiness and shook his head.

Everyone was all so wrapped up watching Veronica and hoping she didn't miss, that no one noticed a car pull up and a young red-head get out.

"Ooh, nice shot." She said in a bright voice. They all turned around to face the newcomer.

"Uh, thanks." Veronica smiled. "Who are you?"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot my manners." She said with a chuckle. She held out her hand for Veronica. "I'm Willow."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Okay, hi, I'm Veronica." Veronica said wearily and shook the red-head's hand.

"Veronica Marie Saunders, oh I know." Willow said, still smiling. "I gotta tell you, we were _very_ surprised to get the call. We don't get as many new slayers lately, although, we have been looking for you for a while. You're on our list, we just couldn't find you."

"Yeah, I was in a mental institution." Veronica explained. Willow's smile faded a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sympathetically, but in a second her large smile was back in place. "Buffy was in one for a few months when she was first called. Then there was that whole incident a few years ago when she thought she was there again and tried to kill us all. That's a funny story, but we'll save it for another time."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?" Veronica asked.

"Sorry, in do that when I'm nervous." She said, going a little red in the cheeks.

"Why are you nervous?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was sent here to bring Veronica back to HQ and Giles told me you three were hunters. One slayer I don't know and three hunters tend to make a witch a little…uneasy." She said quickly. Sam and Dean stiffened up at the word witch.

"You're a witch?" Dean asked wildly. Willow nodded.

"You're the one that did the whammy on all the potentials?" Bobby queried.

"That's me." Willow said with a nervous smile.

Sam stepped closer to Bobby and said quietly "Bobby, do we really trust a witch?"

"If it wasn't for her, the world would be overrun with demons right now. So yes, we trust her."

"Alright then, that's good enough for me." Sam said. If Bobby trusted her, he would too.

"So what's HQ?" Dean asked.

"Headquarters; it's where we take all the new slayers. It's where we train them and prepare them." She explained and turned to Veronica. "I know you're not exactly _new_ but, you still need training. My guess is you're about 20?"

"23, but you were close." Veronica shrugged.

"Well, I hope you don't mind being trained by people possibly younger than you."

"It's cool with me. I just have a question."

"Sure."

"Is headquarters in Cleveland b by any chance?"

"Yeah it is, why."

"No reason, I was just curious."

"Okay, well, are you ready to go?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam said stepping forward. "You can't just show up and take her."

"Uh, I can't? But i-its kinda m-my job." Willow stammered.

"Sam." Bobby said in a warning tone.

"We were planning on taking her there anyway Sammy." Dean said.

"I know, but still." Sam said.

"A Stanford education, and that's your great argument; 'but still'?" Dean teased.

"Shut up jerk." Sam said ("Bitch." Dean mumbled). "My point is, she just got out of that hospital, and she doesn't know anyone else. I don't feel right just _giving_ her to you guys, no offense." He said to Willow.

"None taken." Willow smiled.

"He kinda has a point." Veronica spoke up. "I don't know you, Willow, but I know, and I trust, Sam and Dean."

"I totally get that." Willow said with a nod of her head. "Well, I guess they can come too, if it makes you more comfortable. Buffy and Faith won't mind and right now, it'll help if we had all hands on deck."

"What d'ya mean?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we're not sure, but we think there's something big going down." Willow said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"We don't know yet." Willow said solemnly. "Anyway, we better get going soon. Are you coming?" she asked the boys. Sam nodded and Dean did too.

"I'm taking my car though." Dean said and walked to his Impala.

"Alright, are you with me Veronica?" Willow asked.

"Sure." She smiled. She went over and gave Bobby a quick hug. "Thanks Bobby." She then pranced over to get her duffel out of the cabin and put it in the bot of Willow's car. She got in the passenger seat and waved to Sam and Dean. The hunters got in Dean's car and began to follow Willow's car on the way to HQ.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not my best chapter, but I'm having a little bit of a creativity block for this story at the moment. I promise it'll get better though!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The drive to Cleveland was a long one. Fifty-three hours, to be exact. Veronica tried to sleep on the way, but she couldn't. She was too excited and too nervous. Every time she started to fall asleep, her mind would wander back to what she was about to face. The possibilities of what could be about to happen. So, she continued to stare out the window at the grey, cloudy sky. She didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't what she saw.

As Willow pulled into a large driveway, Veronica was faced with what looked like a castle. It had stone walls, about five stories – _at least_ – and even a few towers. The only thing it was missing was a moat, a drawbridge and guards.

Willow saw the stunned expression on Veronica's face and laughed.

"This used to be an all-girls boarding school." she started to explain. "And yes, it was originally a castle."

"How many slayers are there here?" Veronica asked in awe.

"About a hundred, well, not including Buffy and Faith."

"Are there any _non_-slayers?"

"Yeah, there are nurses, Xander, Giles, Dawn, _me_, and now, Sam and Dean."

"Wow, okay. Is there anything important I need to know? I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth when I'm nervous."

"No, I don't think so." Willow shrugged.

"Okay, good. That's good." Veronica nodded as the car came to a stop. She got out of the car and heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine. She smiled and turned around to see Sam and Dean wide-eyed at the castle before them. She chuckled and walked over to the hunters who had just gotten out of the car.

"It's a castle." Dean stated gobsmacked.

"Yep, that was my reaction."

The four headed inside, and were greeted by a swarm of girls, ranging from teens to women in their thirties. A lot of the teens were trying to grab Sam and Dean. Veronica understood why, they were good-looking guys, but she couldn't help feeling a little possessive of Sam. She stood a little closer to him, amongst all the handsy girls, and he found her hand and grabbed it. Willow shouted a loud "Hey!" and the girls immediately stopped fussing. Sam and Veronica's hands shot apart as if they'd been electrocuted. Willow instructed the girls to go back to their dorms, or training, or basically anywhere else. The red-head then led them to a room, where a petite blonde in her early thirties, a man with dark brown hair, an old man in tweed, a brunette with a tattoo on her arm, and a smaller brunette who looked to be around Veronica's age, stood in slightly defensive stances.

"Guys," Willow said to them "This is Veronica." She gestured to Veronica, who gave a small smile and a wave to the group.

"And who are the bodyguards?" Xander nodded to Sam and Dean, who were standing closely behind Veronica with their arms folded – closely resembling bodyguards.

"This is Dean and Sam." Veronica said. Dean nodded and Sam smiled but both men kept their protective positions.

"We're hunters." Dean said gruffly.

"Hunters?" the younger brunette asked. "You kill Bambi?"

Dean rolled his eyes but Sam answered. "No, we kill demons."

"But you're human?" the old man commented.

"So are you." Dean quipped.

"Whatever." The tattooed brunette threw her hands in the air, giving up her defensive stance. "I call dibs on the short one." She added with a wink to Dean, who smirked back at her.

"You can't do that!" the young brunette stomped her foot.

"He's _way_ too old for you little sis." The other brunette commented, receiving a glare from the younger one.

"So, is anyone gonna tell me who you all are?" Veronica asked.

"I'm Buffy." The blonde one said with a smile and held out her hand to Veronica, who cautiously shook it.

"Dawn." The young brunette smiled and waved.

"Faith." The older brunette nodded in greeting.

"Xander." The young man beamed.

"Why hello Veronica, I'm Mr Rupert Giles." The old tweed guy said in a British accent, stepping forward to shake Veronica's hand.

"Yeah but we just call him Giles." Xander smirked and Mr Giles started to make a weird clicky noise and wipe his glasses.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I totally made up the 53-hours thing :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Well, welcome to HQ." Dawn said with a bright smile. "Come on, I'll show you around. Those guys have some 'grown-up' business to discuss. Something about some big new threat or something, they don't talk to me about it, even though I'm _twenty-four_." She turned around and said the last words pointedly to Buffy. "You two can probably stay though. I'm sure Buffy will let you help." The hunters nodded.

"Uh, okay." Veronica said and she was led away by Dawn.

"Wait!" Sam called after the two. "I'm going too." He walked over to where Dawn and Veronica were. Veronica looked up at Sam and bit her bottom lip to suppress a smile and Dawn shrugged.

"Let's go then." Dawn said and led them down a hallway.

"So, why did you decide to come?" Veronica questioned quietly as she and Sam fell behind Dawn.

'_Because I feel weirdly protective and possessive of you_.' He thought, but answered "Because we don't know these people, and I felt like either me or Dean should be with you until we're sure you'll be okay."

Veronica smiled and put her hands on her heart and pretended to swoon. "Aww, that's so sweet Sammy."

Sam shook his head but laughed, and continued to follow Dawn.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Giles, Xander and Dean were grouped around a small table. Giles placed an unopened book in front of him.

"Aw, man, research?" Xander groaned. "Can't we just mount up and kill whatever this thing is?" Dean smirked at the man beside him. He understood Xander's point of view.

"We don't even know what '_this thing_' is." Giles replied and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Xander, this is serious." Buffy said sternly.

"So, what do we know?" Dean asked.

"Last year, omens all around the world then this big weird beam of light thingy a few months back. Now, there are omens starting up again." Faith explained.

"Omens like what?" Dean asked.

"Lightning storms, water turning to blood, earthquakes." Buffy said. "The usual Armageddon stuff."

"And we have no ideas what it is?" Xander asked, hoping someone might have an idea, knowing full well they hadn't had a breakthrough.

"I could try another spell to see the energies in the area. Maybe it'll point out what type of demon it is." Willow suggested.

"No," Dean spoke up and wiped his face. "That won't be necessary. I already know what it is."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"It's not a demon, it's an angel. Lucifer, actually."

"The devil?" Giles asked, slightly in awe. "How do you know this?"

"The omens last year, they were the sixty-six seals. Long story short, Lucifer's right-hand man – woman – _demon_, was killed and that was the final seal. That big beam of light was his cage being opened and now he's topside." Dean explained, leaving out the parts that made him and Sammy seem like a threat.

"Of course!" Giles said under his voice.

"And it gets better. Me and Sammy are the vessels for the big prize fight, but we have to say yes before we become angel condoms."

Faith let out a laugh at Dean's phrasing. "Sorry." She muttered seeing everyone look at her.

"Vessels?" Giles paused as it clicked. "For Michael and Lucifer."

Dean nodded.

* * *

There was a bright light, followed by a burning sensation and then…nothing. For a second, there was nothing. No light, sound, feeling, nothing. The two girls thought it was over, but then their senses returned. They were sitting in a field, surrounded by large trees. They looked around, trying to make sense of everything.

After a few seconds of not knowing, their minds flooded with memories. One hundred memories per second. It was as if there was a slide show playing that only they could see. The last memory either of them had, was the memory of death.

For the brunette girl, she remembered being happy. She was on cloud nine. But then blood splattered across a red-head's body. Then a sharp pain came and everything stopped.

But the blonde, what she remembered was that she was scared. She was fighting alongside a blonde boy and there were bringers all around her. A piercing pain shot through her and she saw the blade slide diagonally across her chest before her. She fell to the ground and watched as the mousey boy fought. That was the last thing she saw before it all faded to black.

Another slide show played in each girls mind. Of what happened after death. They both spoke to an angel before they were zapped back down to earth. They stood up and dusted themselves off. They looked at one another and nodded knowingly.

And with that, Anya and Tara began their journey back to HQ.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Dean and Sam decided to stay at HQ to help out Buffy, Faith and the slayers. They had already spent nearly three days researching and they were no closer to stopping the devil than they were before. Dean, Buffy and Giles were in the library, still researching.

Dean slammed his book closed and shoved it away from him.

"Careful!" Giles said shrilly. "That book is centuries old."

"God, you're just like a British version of Bobby." Dean muttered. He then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. They all say the same thing. We can't kill the devil, and we can't trap him again without having the battle royal."

"Don't worry, we'll stop it." Buffy smiled sweetly at Dean then looked at Giles and shrugged. "We always do."

* * *

Willow, Xander, Sam, Veronica and Dawn were in the training room while Faith was outside training the other slayers. They also had another slayer there with them; her name was Rose. She was the only one who could match Veronica's strength that was willing to train with her.

Most of the other slayers saw Veronica as an outsider. They didn't like her. To them, she was just someone who hadn't been there from the start and just intruded. The only reason a lot of them even spoke to her is because it seemed that Sam was constantly with her.

Veronica groaned as she failed to block yet another punch from Rose. She stood up and turned to Willow, Sam, Xander and Dawn and placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't do this. It's pointless." She said.

"No its not, V." Sam said. "Come on don't give up. Hey, you beat Dean senseless." He gave her an encouraging smile.

'_How can I not do what he says when he smiles like that?_' she thought and then mentally slapped herself. '_No! Stop thinking things like that!_'

"Yeah but I'm like, ten times stronger than Dean." She countered.

"Yeah," Xander chimed in. "you're a slayer, you've obviously got fighting skills hidden somewhere in that body." He then looked at her slowly, observing the body he just commented on. "Sorry, what was I saying?"

Veronica laughed and rolled her eyes at Xander. Sam and Willow then simultaneously hit him on either arm. Willow's hit was semi-playful, but Sam's was his way of non-verbally saying 'go away she's mine'. Xander yelped and rubbed the arm Sam had hit.

"Ouch." He muttered.

"Don't mind him," Willow said to Veronica. "He's always been like that."

"It's fine, doesn't bother me. But for real, I _suck_ at this. Just because I have strength, doesn't mean I know how to use it." She replied.

"No you don't." Rose said. "Look at me. When I first found out that I was a potential, I was just a scrawny, shy girl – I still am – but I couldn't fight to save my life; let alone anyone else's. I kept going anyway and now look at how good I am at combat."

"Fine." Veronica sighed and got back into her fighting stance.

"Alright." Willow said. "Three, two, on—"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Willow was interrupted by a knock on the open training room door. A slayer with strawberry-blonde hair was standing at the door.

"Hey Clarice, what's up?" Xander asked.

"There are two girls out the front asking for you and Will." She told them stepping into the room.

"Oh." Willow said surprised. "Do you know who they are?"

"No, I've never seen them before." The Clarice shrugged. Xander picked up his drink off of the table and took a swig.

"So, two people you've never seen before are asking for us?" Xander said. "Does that sound like '_trap!_' to anyone else?"

"If it was a trap why would they be asking for you?" Willow said to Xander.

"They said they thought you'd react like this." Clarice smiled slightly. "Oh, yeah, and they said their names were Anya and Tara."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"No." Xander said, all happiness gone from his voice. "No. It can't be. It's not them. They're…they…no."

Willow still hadn't spoken, but her face was white and she wasn't moving. She looked as if she could break at any moment with a simple touch. Veronica noticed even Rose looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Dawn did too, although she had tears running slowly down her face.

"It's demons." Xander spoke again. "That must be it. Demons are playing a cruel trick on us. They're trying to distract us so they can…attack us or something. No. It's a joke. Its demons."

Xander then picked up an axe and stormed out of the training room, Willow following closely after. Veronica, Sam and Dawn followed. When they reached the entrance of HQ, Xander timidly reached for the door handle. When he opened it, he dropped his axe immediately, seeing Anya's scared but smiling face. Anya ran and jumped up into his arms, Xander returning the embrace.

Willow stepped out second and was met by Tara looking down shyly at the ground. Willow stepped closer to her slowly. She reached out and carefully touched Tara's shoulder. Tara looked up, into the teary eyes of Willow.

"Hey Will." Tara choked out, also crying. Willow gripped Tara's shoulder and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

Anya jumped down off of Xander and saw that he was crying. "Is it really you?" he asked.

Anya nodded and looked past him. "Xander?" Anya asked, still crying. "Why are you in a castle? Are you rich now?" she asked hopefully. Xander laughed and hugged Anya again.

"Yep. It's really you." He chuckled, hugging the love of his life.

* * *

"God, I even missed you!" Anya exclaimed and hugged Buffy. Buffy laughed through tears.

"I-I don't mean to ruin the moment, but how are you back?" Giles asked. They'd been through the routine; holy water, silver, salt, garlic and crosses. They were sure that Anya and Tara were back, and they were human.

"An angel." Tara said. "He said his name was Castiel."

Dean smiled at Sam.

"We were in heaven, and then we were both visited by Cordelia." Anya explained.

"Cordy?" Buffy asked clueless.

"Yeah, she's became a higher being after she died." Anya told them. "Anyway, she gave us a message to pass on and then took us to Castiel and he resurrected us."

"What was the message?" Faith asked.

The smiles fell from both Anya and Tara's faces and the air got tense.

"We know about Lucifer." Tara said. "And we he's working with someone."

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Ethan Rayne." Tara said despairingly.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed. "See Giles! I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance." She grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Buffy, you can't kill humans." Giles told her.

"I'm still looking for that loophole." She quipped.

"There's more." Anya said. "Ethan has spent the last few years learning things."

"Things like what?" Dawn asked. Usually she's not allowed in on these conversations, but this was an exception.

"Like magic, things." Tara said. "He's close to becoming really powerful. But its unstable magic. It's like, the kind Rack used."

"Guys, that magic is dangerous!" Willow warned.

"_All_ magic is dangerous." Dean commented.

Willow and Tara ignored the remark, and Tara took Willow's hand and took a deep breath.

"Well, Ethan and the devil, working together." Buffy said "Can't say I _ever_ saw that coming."

"What are they working together for?" Xander asked. "What are they hoping to achieve?"

"We're not sure but, Lucifer wasn't the only one who crawled out of the cage. Something else hitched a ride." Tara said.

"Do you know what it is?" Buffy asked. Tara frowned and shook her head.

"No. All we were told is that it was something we've faced before." She explained.

'_'Something we've faced before'…why does that sound so familiar?' _Buffy thought.

"She said we never actually killed it. Apparently we just trapped it, or sent it away or something." Anya said.

"Well, the only thing I can think of that we didn't kill was that demon that made us go all Broadway." Xander shuddered and his eyes widened. "It's not him, is it?"

"No, it wouldn't be. She said it was the most powerful thing we've faced." Tara said. "I think it might've been after I died though."

That was when it clicked in Buffy's mind. Her eyes widened and she looked up, fearful. All eyes fell on her.

"I think I know what it is." She whispered. "The First."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Why are we even still looking for a way to beat these things? You said it yesterday, it's hopeless." Dean grumbled as he and Buffy sat in her room. Since they'd found out about the First, Ethan and Lucifer a month ago, everyone had been working overtime. Well, not everyone – Xander and Willow spent a few days doing nothing, except rekindling their relationships with Anya and Tara – but everyone else was non-stop.

Sam and Dawn had been training Veronica with Faith, while everyone – including the slayers – read every book in the library trying to find a way around destroying half of the planet.

"I was just tired. I didn't mean it." She said lightly. "We _will_ find a way to beat them." She stood up and began to walk over to Dean, but then she stopped, feeling the ground begin to shake. Her heart rate sped up as the room shook violently. She ran to her closet doorway, and Dean bolted to the doorway of the room.

"I thought Cleveland didn't have earthquakes?" Dean asked loudly over the rumble of the quake.

"It doesn't." Buffy shouted back.

* * *

"Sam?" Veronica stopped hitting the punching bag. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" he asked her.

"It feels like the ground is…vibrating, or something."

Willow, Tara, Sam and Veronica were in one of the training rooms. They all stopped at Veronica's statement and watched as the punching bag in front of Veronica started to shake violently, as did the whole room. Willow and Tara ran to the entrance doorway of the room and Sam ran to the storage room closet doorway. Veronica, though, had no idea what was going on. She'd never been in an earthquake and didn't know what to do. Just as she started to panic, she felt a large hand grip her hip and pull her over. She found herself against the doorway of the storage closet with Sam pressed up closely to her.

Veronica squirmed as she tried to stand up straighter to reach Sam's ear.

"Sam, what's going on?" she asked.

Sam clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the feeling of her jean-clad leg rub against his thigh as her breath hit his neck. "It's an earthquake." He finally managed to reply.

There was a loud roar of thunder that made Veronica jump. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Sam's neck and moved closer to him. Sam subconsciously began to tap his knee.

The rumbling and shaking of the earthquake died down eventually, but the thunder, lightning and rain didn't. Sam quickly moved away from Veronica and prayed that she didn't notice the bulge growing in his pants. He went to leave the room, but Veronica stopped him.

"Sam!" she called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I'm going to go check on Dean. Don't worry, V, I'll be back." He said and hurried out. It was a total lie though; he was going to a bathroom, she had definitely aroused him.

'_Stupid hormones at inappropriate times' _he internally grumbled.

* * *

"Calm down, Buffy." Dean told Buffy, who was pacing her room.

"Calm down? Every time I've been in an earthquake, it means the world is about to end and one time, _I died_!" she said urgently.

"Well, we already knew the world was ending, so what's the problem?" he tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work though, Buffy was still pacing. He stood up off of the bed and grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, it'll be alright."

Buffy nodded, but her eyes still looked worried. Dean did the first thing that popped into his head; he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her lips. He pulled back to look at her reaction and she just looked a little confused, but she didn't push him away. He leaned in once more and his lips met hers in a lustful kiss which she eventually melted into. They were so caught up in each other; neither of them noticed the storm going on, or the power going out.

* * *

When Sam got back to the training room, he saw Willow and Tara sitting on the couch kissing, and then he found who he was looking for. He saw – just barely, thanks to the power-out – Veronica sitting in a corner, hugging her knees close to her chest.

Sam made his way over to her, carefully trying not to trip, and sat beside her. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but he saw that she was shivering and he didn't think it was just from the cold. He took off his jacket and held it out for her. She shook her head, but he ignored her and placed it around her shoulders. He placed his hand gingerly on her back.

"Are you alright, V?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." She said with a weak smile, although the quiver in her voice gave her away and she knew it.

"Roni, are you crying?" he whispered.

"No." she replied, looking away. "And don't call me 'Roni'" Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you crying?"

She looked back at him and frowned. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't give me your adorable 'I-care-about-you-so-tell-me-everything' face."

Sam smiled. '_She thinks I'm adorable_' he thought proudly. He didn't reply; he just looked at her. She sighed.

"I'm scared of storms, alright? I'm a big strong girl who cries at thunder." She mocked herself.

Sam moved closer to her and slid his arm up from her back until it was around her shoulders. His other hand reached around her legs to pull her closer. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, shielding her from the storm.

* * *

**A/N: I don't actually know if Cleveland has earthquakes or not, so don't take my work for it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"Well that was…something." Veronica said as she rubbed the left side of her hip.

"You didn't pick the most painless place to get it." Sam smirked.

"Well I wasn't gonna walk around with it on my arm or something tacky like that." She replied, and then smacked her hand over her mouth when she saw a few of the slayer girls glaring at her because they had theirs on their arms.

Sam laughed and Veronica hit him across the arm. "Ow, sorry but it was funny." He smiled.

Sam had taken the slayers – the willing ones anyway – to get anti-possession tattoos. There were only about fifty who were willing to get them, but that's fifty less people able to get possessed. After the earthquake and the storm the previous night – it was odd weather for Cleveland – the two hunters and two original slayers were taking every precaution. Bobby was going to come to Cleveland, bringing with him some anti-possession charms for those without tattoos. Dean had called Cas, who was now at HQ drawing Enochian sigils all over the walls, and Willow and Tara were putting some protection spells around the building.

"Does it still hurt?" Sam asked her, daring himself to reach out and touch her tattoo. When he did, she didn't move and Sam let out his breath.

"Yeah a little. I thought 'high-pain-tolerance' would come with the job, but obviously not." She let out a nervous laugh.

'_God dammit Sam!_' she thought frantically while trying to appear calm. His touch was sending chills up her spine and there were butterflies soaring through her stomach.

"Come on; let's go get you some pain killers." He moved his hand around to the small of her back and they walked to the medical rooms.

When they got there a nurse directed Sam to the cabinet with the aspirin. He and Veronica walked over to it and opened it, but there were a million of the little orange bottles and boxes of medication in there.

"Sit down, I'll get it." He said to Veronica. She walked over to the nearest bed and sat on it. She watched as Sam rummaged through the cabinet and pulled out a small white box. He poured her a glass of water and took it over to her. "Here."

She swallowed the aspirin and she went to jump off of the bed but Sam grabbed her waist and helped her down.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, your hip is sore." He shrugged. She nodded and they began to walk back.

"Thanks for last night, by the way." She said as they walked down an empty hallway. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"What for?" he asked. She sighed and leaned against a wall.

"For not laughing at me when I told you I was afraid of storms. For giving me your jacket. For staying and holding me when I was scared…" she winced at how cheesy she was about to sound. "For making me feel safe."

She waited for Sam to laugh at her; he does that a lot. When she says something stupid, or awkward, he laughs and smiles that dimpled-smile of his, and she melts. But this time, he didn't laugh.

He stepped in front of her and hooked his forefinger under her chin. He tilted her head up until their eyes met and he leaned down. Their lips crashed together and it was like fireworks were set off. Veronica's stomach flipped and her hands took on a life of their own as they made their way up to his hair – both of them unaware of Dawn and Dean watching on. Sam's hands roamed around her back and her sides as he pulled her even closer.

All of a sudden Sam jumped back away from her as if he'd been burnt. He ran his hands through his hair and muttered an apology to her before running off, leaving her standing confused in the hallway.

Sam nearly ran over Dean in his bid to escape the corridor.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "Why'd you run away? She was all over you, isn't that what you want?"

Sam groaned. "Dude, not right now." Sam snapped, angry at himself rather than Dean, and then rushed past his brother and the blonde slayer's little sister.

Dawn turned to Dean. "You go talk to him, I'll handle her."

Dean nodded and ran after Sam. Dawn walked down the hallway toward Veronica. During the time that Veronica had been here, she and Dawn had become quite close friends. They bonded over being left out. They were about the same age but Dawn wasn't a slayer and the girls who were slayers, didn't like Veronica.

"Hey, V, what just happened?" Dawn asked her friend.

"That's a good question."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Sam spent the following day trying to find Veronica. He felt guilty about running off and he wanted to explain to her why he did. Dean caught up with him the previous day and lectured him about wanting things until you have them, or something along those lines.

Veronica spent the next day, however, avoiding Sam. She was kind of pissed at him. No, she was _really_ pissed at him. He just corners her in the corridor and kisses her, then bolts. _Who does that_? She wanted to know why he kissed her in the first place if he was just going to leave without an explanation, but that would have to wait until she could be in the same room as him without feeling the urge to slap him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud siren. Red lights started flashing and everyone started to talk and panic and head to the meeting room.

"Shit!" Rose muttered.

"What? What is it?" Veronica asked her.

"This siren means we're under attack."

"But, don't we have those weird symbols everywhere? And didn't Willow and Tara put up those magical barriers?"

"The barriers aren't done yet, only one has been put up, so we're still open for attack." She explained and they ran the rest of the way to the meeting room.

It felt kind of crowded with everyone in there. Buffy hadn't started yet, it looked like she was doing a head count, and Xander and Anya were giving out weapons.

"Is everyone here?" Buffy asked.

"Yep." Everybody replied. Veronica heard a deep voice beside her and she looked up to see Sam standing beside her.

'_There's that damn urge to slap him_.' She thought and looked away.

"Okay guys, there are demons surrounding the building. _A lot_ of them." Buffy said.

"Alright now listen up!" Faith said. "You all know your groups. We've got a few new people here, but it's the same procedure. Group 1, you'll be in the west wing with Dean, go!" Faith called and one quarter of the slayers and nurses left, following Dean out, weapons ready. "Group 2, south wing with Will." Another quarter – plus Tara – gone. "Group 3, the north wing with B." Buffy left with another quarter. "Sam, you remember where the lockdown room is?" Faith asked.

Sam tried to think back to when Dawn showed him and Veronica around. "Yeah I remember." He answered her.

"Good, take Veronica there. She's not ready to be in a fight yet." Faith instructed.

"What?" Veronica yelled. "No! I'm not going to hide, especially not with _him_."

"Veronica, go." Faith said and Veronica reluctantly left, briefly hearing Faith tell the last group to follow her.

Sam led Veronica down to the lockdown room. It was made of iron and closely resembled Bobby's. They stepped inside and Sam closed the door behind them. They stood as far away from each other as possible and could faintly hear the fighting going on outside, but aside from that it was silent.

"Veronica, can I explain?" Sam was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Explain why you kissed me or why you ran away?" she asked flatly. She didn't look at him because she knew he would have his 'kicked-puppy' look on his face and that would make her cold exterior melt.

"I thought it was kinda obvious why I kissed you." He huffed.

"No, not really." She deadpanned.

"Because I like you Veronica! I really, _really_, like you. I think I always have, but it's selfish for me to wanna be with you. You…you're amazing. I'm just the devil's vessel. You deserve better. You deserve someone as good as you, not someone who is supposed to destroy the world."

There was another silence. Veronica walked closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders then stood on her toes to kiss him sweetly on the lips. His hands were on her hips and pulling her close in an instant.

"Sam, I knew that you're the devil's vessel before we kissed, but I still kissed you back." She shrugged but never broke eye contact. "I like you too."

Sam smiled broadly and swooped down to capture her lips once more.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22**

Sam spent the following day trying to find Veronica. He felt guilty about running off and he wanted to explain to her why he did. Dean caught up with him the previous day and lectured him about wanting things until you have them, or something along those lines.

Veronica spent the next day, however, avoiding Sam. She was kind of pissed at him. No, she was _really_ pissed at him. He just corners her in the corridor and kisses her, then bolts. _Who does that_? She wanted to know why he kissed her in the first place if he was just going to leave without an explanation, but that would have to wait until she could be in the same room as him without feeling the urge to slap him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud siren. Red lights started flashing and everyone started to talk and panic and head to the meeting room.

"Shit!" Rose muttered.

"What? What is it?" Veronica asked her.

"This siren means we're under attack."

"But, don't we have those weird symbols everywhere? And didn't Willow and Tara put up those magical barriers?"

"The barriers aren't done yet, only one has been put up, so we're still open for attack." She explained and they ran the rest of the way to the meeting room.

It felt kind of crowded with everyone in there. Buffy hadn't started yet, it looked like she was doing a head count, and Xander and Anya were giving out weapons.

"Is everyone here?" Buffy asked.

"Yep." Everybody replied. Veronica heard a deep voice beside her and she looked up to see Sam standing beside her.

'_There's that damn urge to slap him_.' She thought and looked away.

"Okay guys, there are demons surrounding the building. _A lot_ of them." Buffy said.

"Alright now listen up!" Faith said. "You all know your groups. We've got a few new people here, but it's the same procedure. Group 1, you'll be in the west wing with Dean, go!" Faith called and one quarter of the slayers and nurses left, following Dean out, weapons ready. "Group 2, south wing with Will." Another quarter – plus Tara – gone. "Group 3, the north wing with B." Buffy left with another quarter. "Sam, you remember where the lockdown room is?" Faith asked.

Sam tried to think back to when Dawn showed him and Veronica around. "Yeah I remember." He answered her.

"Good, take Veronica there. She's not ready to be in a fight yet." Faith instructed.

"What?" Veronica yelled. "No! I'm not going to hide, especially not with _him_."

"Veronica, go." Faith said and Veronica reluctantly left, briefly hearing Faith tell the last group to follow her.

Sam led Veronica down to the lockdown room. It was made of iron and closely resembled Bobby's. They stepped inside and Sam closed the door behind them. They stood as far away from each other as possible and could faintly hear the fighting going on outside, but aside from that it was silent.

"Veronica, can I explain?" Sam was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Explain why you kissed me or why you ran away?" she asked flatly. She didn't look at him because she knew he would have his 'kicked-puppy' look on his face and that would make her cold exterior melt.

"I thought it was kinda obvious why I kissed you." He huffed.

"No, not really." She deadpanned.

"Because I like you Veronica! I really, _really_, like you. I think I always have, but it's selfish for me to wanna be with you. You…you're amazing. I'm just the devil's vessel. You deserve better. You deserve someone as good as you, not someone who is supposed to destroy the world."

There was another silence. Veronica walked closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders then stood on her toes to kiss him sweetly on the lips. His hands were on her hips and pulling her close in an instant.

"Sam, I knew that you're the devil's vessel before we kissed, but I still kissed you back." She shrugged but never broke eye contact. "I like you too."

Sam smiled broadly and swooped down to capture her lips once more.


	24. NOT A CHAPTER

Due to exams, I won't be able to update for a few weeks, but when I get back, I'll have a double update for you!


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Everyone was tense as they waited for Faith. Everything was ready; all they needed was Caleb's bone. Veronica was doing weapons training with Sam. That's what she was good at.

"V, can I talk to you?" Sam asked putting down his axe. "Alone?"

This didn't sound good. Veronica put down her axe and followed Sam out and into an empty room. "What's wrong?" she asked. She could see something was bothering him.

She sat on a desk and he stood in front of her and took her hands. "Look, I know you're strong and you can mostly take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you, alright? I'm your boyfriend it's what I do and that'll never change." Veronica smiled at the use of the word 'boyfriend'. He was the first one to officially put a label on it. "But if things get too bad when we fight the First and Lucifer tomorrow, I want you to promise me you'll leave."

"Sam, you can't ask me to do that." She pleaded.

"I'm not asking you to stay back completely because I know there's no way you'll agree to that, but I need you to be safe. Please, Veronica. I need you to promise that if it gets too dangerous, you'll go."

"I can't just leave you." She shook her head.

"I need you to. Promise me." He said, giving her his kicked-puppy look.

"I promise." She whispered reluctantly.

Sam kissed her forehead, and then slipped his arms around her waist. "Thank you."

Veronica just grumbled in reply.

* * *

Later that night everyone was tense. They were all still waiting for Faith to return with the bone. It was the last ingredient Willow and Tara needed. The red-headed witch was reluctant to let her girlfriend assist her with the spell – she wasn't sure if Tara was weak from being, well, dead – but eventually she gave in. The two witches had set up everything required for the ritual; all they needed was the bone.

Most of them waited in the training rooms, knowing there was nothing that could be done until tomorrow. The nurses sat around, stocking up on their medical equipment. A few slayers were in each training room prepping weapons for the upcoming battle.

Veronica was sharpening knives. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, though because she was just going by what she saw. She felt guilty. She knew they would have to fight one day, but she didn't expect it to be this soon and she especially didn't think she would initiate it.

This _was_ her plan, so why did she want to back out? She couldn't help but think it was her fault so many of them were about to die. She slumped back in her seat, lost in her thoughts, and continued sharpening the same knife she'd been working at for a while now.

She jumped, feeling a hand on her back and looked up, relieved to see Sam.

"Hey." He said quietly and leaned down to plant a kiss atop her head.

"Hey." She sighed and leaned her head back on him, going back to knife-sharpening. Veronica felt Sam laugh, and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You." He smiled. "You're sharpening the knife the wrong way. You're actually blunting it." He moved around her to take a seat beside her. "Here." He took the knife and showed her the proper technique. He then passed it back to her and grabbed one for himself.

After about ten seconds she put her knife on the table and put her elbows on the table, letting her head fall into her hands. Sam moved in closer to her and placed a hand caringly on her knee.

"Veronica?" Sam sounded concerned. He gently brushed her raven-coloured hair away from her face, revealing to him her crestfallen face. "What's wrong?"

She looked up to meet his eyes; hers were filled with tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm scared." She choked out, barely a whisper. Sam didn't reply, instead he just pulled her close to him in a warm embrace. "The only thing I've ever fought was that wraith." She continued. "And tomorrow I'm supposed to fight two of the most evil and powerful things that are out there?"

Sam pulled away just enough to see her face, which now had silent tears falling down her slightly pink cheeks. "You don't have to. I don't care what anyone says, if you don't think you can do it then I don't want you out there."

"Sam I have to." She gave him a weak smile. "It was my plan, anyway. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that we're preparing for it…it's just that it's becoming real for me."

Sam pulled her closer – if that was possible – and wiped away her stray tears with his calloused hand. He leaned in and placed a small but reassuring and comforting kiss on her lips.

"It'll be fine baby." He kissed her quickly on the cheek, slightly tasting her tears. "You'll have us backing you up, alright? You'll have me, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Just as she was beginning to relax, though, Tara came into the room and walked up to Veronica and Sam, then told them what Veronica dreaded to hear.

"Guys, Faith's back with the bone. We're ready to do the spell so, Sam, you're needed."

Sam nodded and grabbed Veronica's hand. If it was becoming real for her before, then this was definitely _too_ real.


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Sam stepped into the room, Veronica following close behind. He gave her an assuring look, letting her know not to worry. Seeing the concern still clearly evident in her eyes, he squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead before swooping down and capturing her lips.

He let go of her hands to snake his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled into him. Sam smiled at the way her body fit perfectly with his. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

She detached herself from Sam's freakishly long arms and stepped back. "Look, I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you, alright? I'm your girlfriend it's what I do and that'll never change." She smirked, basically repeating what he said to her earlier on.

Sam smiled and shook his head at her. She gave him a light shove, telling him to go do whatever he needed for the spell. He nodded, and she walked over and sat on an empty table. She didn't realize she was nervous until she felt Sam's warmth leave her. She didn't even know why she was nervous. Maybe she was nervous because this might not work and everyone got their hopes up for nothing. Maybe she was nervous because it would work and they'd still have to fight tomorrow. She couldn't be sure, but either way, she was biting her nails down to stubs.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Willow asked, looking around the table.

Tara was beside Willow, and Sam and Dean were standing along the left side of the table, Giles and Bobby were standing across from the boys on the right side of the table and Faith and Buffy were on across from the two witches. Along the table, laid a large red and silver axe-looking thing with intricate designs embroidered into it. The handle end of the weapon was what looked like the end of a broomstick with a pointed end – a stake. Veronica guessed that was the Scythe. There were some weird herbs before Willow, and there were also eight candles; one for each person. There was also what looked like a large shallow bowl in front of the witches with weird symbols drawn on it and Caleb's bone was placed next to it.

Everyone nodded that they were ready. Willow began to speak quietly to herself. She closed her eyes as she spoke and started to sprinkle some of the herbs into the bowl. Tara began to chant along with her, also dusting the herbs in the bowl. The two lit their candles, and the other six followed suit.

Tara put the bone in the bowl and her hand hovered over it. She closed her eyes tight and said something in Latin, causing the bone to disintegrate into dust. She passed the bowl a little closer to Dean, who took a knife out of the waistband of his jeans. He raised his arm over the bowl, and cut across his forearm.

As the blood dripped into the bowl, he chanted "Blood of the sword. Blood of the vessel. I give you my power."

He continued as he passed the bowl along to Sam. Sam also let his arm hover above the bowl before slicing it with Dean's knife. He glanced up and saw Veronica wince, but quickly refocussed on the spell. His blood began to drip and he started to chant "Blood of the antichrist. Blood of the vessel. I give you my power."

Sam passed the bowl along to Faith as he chanted. Faith and Buffy both dipped their fingers into the bowl. They mixed the blood, bone and herbs around (shoving the grossness of it to the back of their minds) before turning to face each other. They drew what looked like and upside-down '4' on each other's foreheads and chanted "Blood of the vessels. Bone of the servant. We channel our power."

Buffy passed the bowl along to Giles. He and Bobby both read from books in Latin and drew the same symbols on the Scythe. Everyone chanted their chants at the same time, and slowly, Willow and Tara began to glow. Their hair slowly turned white, and the Scythe began to glow bright white too. It shook a little and began to hover in the air, radiating a light unbelievably bright and pure. A large gust of wind blew past; blowing out the candles and the Scythe fell back onto the table, still glowing slightly.

Buffy picked up the Scythe and felt a sudden surge of strength, even stronger than the first time she picked it up. Buffy smiled and passed it to Faith. "We're ready." She smiled.

"Come on dudes," Faith said. "We need to get some rest. We've got another big battle coming up tomorrow." She finished and left the room.

Buffy and Dean smirked at each other and ran off towards her room. Bobby took off his hat and ran a hand threw his hair and Giles wiped his glasses furiously. Willow whispered in Tara's ear, making her girlfriend giggle and they too left the room. Bobby and Giles hurried out, leaving Sam and Veronica alone. Sam wandered over to his girlfriend and stood between her legs as she sat on a table.

"You alright?" he asked running his hands up and down her bare thighs, then thumbing the hem of her shorts. Veronica felt tingles from his touch, but ignored it for the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we should go to the nurse and get your arm bandaged up." She lightly touched his forearm near the open wound.

"Nah, I'm okay." He shrugged, pulling her towards him. "I've had way worse."

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously. "That is _not _comforting." She pecked his lips quickly. "If it were me, what would you say?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I would ignore your objections and take you to get your arm bandaged."

"Exactly." She smirked. "So let's go see the nurses. Then we can go back to my room." Sam smiled excitedly. "But _don't_ get any ideas, I need to sleep."

"Then maybe we should sleep in separate beds." Sam frowned. Veronica swatted his arm lightly.

"No, I need my Sammy-blanket to keep me warm." She smiled. Sam smiled back a genuine smile.

"Okay, but I take no responsibility for where my hands go during the night." He grinned once again and placed a kiss on her cheek then lifted her off of the table.

Veronica was still scared as hell, but she had Sam. No matter how terrified she was, she had an underlying feeling that it would eventually turn out okay. Tonight though, she just wanted to sleep because tomorrow she had to do something she wasn't sure she was ready for. Tomorrow, they were going to fight Lucifer and the First Evil.


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**A/N: Sorry, I think I suck at speeches and fight scenes, so I apologise if the fight and this first chunk of dialogue suck.**

* * *

"Everyone," Buffy started as she stood before the slayers, hunters, witches, nurses and anyone else willing to fight. "I know that you're scared. I'm scared too. This is bigger than anything we've faced before. This plan is the _only_ one we have." Buffy held up the Scythe. "You're scared? You're afraid? Good. Use it. That fear will fuel you. It'll make you want to survive that much more. For some of us, this will be you're first battle." She looked at Veronica and a few other slayers. "Some of us have already come across the First once." She looked at Anya, Rona, Dawn and Vi. "Maybe even twice." She looked at Xander and Willow. "But now, we're also up against the devil. I'll be straight with you; we aren't all going to survive. A lot of us _will _die. Hell, I'd be surprised if half of us came back but that doesn't mean you don't fight your hardest. If you're not fighting for yourself, then fight for someone else. Fight for Kaitlin, the nurse whose baby was born last month. Fight for Renee, who is the youngest of all of us. Fight for your family, your friends, it doesn't matter, just fight. I know this is a lot to ask of you all, but I know we're strong enough to win this fight."

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Veronica whispered.

"Just remember what you promised." Sam strained and he had pained expression gracing his features.

"I know, Sam." She replied as they walked out of the building with everyone. There were so many weapons in the crowd it was hard to tell who was holding what. There were stakes, axes, swords, knives, guns, machetes, crossbows and a large array of things she'd never seen before.

"I'm serious Veronica. If you get hurt, or _worse_, I don't know what I'd..." Sam trailed off closing his eyes, pictures of Veronica seriously injured, or dead and bloody coursed through his mind.

"Sam, don't stress. I'll keep my promise." She squeezed his hand and leaned her head against his arm. A large amount of gasps erupted from the group as they came to a halt. "Sam what's going on?" she whispered up to him.

Sam frowned. "It looks like they brought the fight to us." He said, looking at the hundreds of demons outside HQ.

Veronica stood on her toes and briefly saw a vast army of people with black eyes. She began to panic. There was no way they could defeat them all, let alone the devil and the First. What were they thinking? They never stood a chance. This was a suicide mission. They didn't even know how to kill these demons without the knife Sam said he had, or the cult – a gun they had. They could slow them down, but would it be enough to get to their main targets?

Buffy turned around to give instructions, not caring if the demons heard because they couldn't do anything until they all came outside.

"Alright, Giles, Bobby, I want you two in the library performing exorcisms. Will they work from there?"

"It'll take longer but it should." Bobby answered. Buffy nodded.

"Then go do that. Nurses, go to your stations. Tara, Anya, Xander and Willow, I want you guys performing as many protection spells as you can, and of any kind." The girls nodded and Xander saluted then ran off to the meeting room. "Dawn." Buffy said warily. Dawn looked at her, nearly pleading. She wasn't little; she could take care of herself. "You can fight. Are you ready girls?" Buffy turned back to face the demons. "Let's fight." She shifted the Scythe in her hand and ran outside, followed by the slayers, Sam and Dean.

It was time to fight.

* * *

Metal clashed with metal. Gunshots rang. Blood was everywhere. The fight hadn't been going for even ten minutes but still at least fifteen of the girls were injured or dead and nearly as many demons were temporarily immobile. Every now and then, a cloud of black smoke would flow from a demon's mouth and down into the ground, leaving a poor person stuck amidst the carnage; if they weren't already dead.

Veronica sliced a demon across the chest with her holy-water-soaked silver knife. The demon's skin bubbled and sizzled; he clutched his chest and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She heard a crack and fell to the ground, her head hitting a rock on impact. She rolled around to see a tall man standing over her. He knelt down on top of her, trapping her legs and grasped her shirt in his fists.

"Hello sweetheart, I don't think we've been introduced." He said in an English accent before he picked her top half up by her shirt and slammed her back onto the ground. "I'm Ethan Rayne."

Veronica groaned when her head connected with the ground a third time. He kicked her in the side; he was stronger than he should be. She saw a large fist come in contact with Ethan's face and he rolled off of her. Sam appeared and started to hit Ethan repeatedly across the face. Ethan kicked Sam in the knee, making Sam fall to the ground. Ethan pinned Sam and pulled out a knife, holding it to Sam's throat.

Without thinking, Veronica looked around quickly and picked up a discarded gun. She pointed it at Ethan. It was hard to get a clear shot because he and Sam wouldn't stop moving, and she sucked at shooting anyway, but she pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered across Sam's face as Ethan fell to the ground. Veronica gasped and ran over to Ethan. There was blood pouring out of the side of his head.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, realizing that she just killed someone.

"Look out!" Sam shouted. She turned around quick enough to see a demon thrust a knife at her. She dodged it and stabbed the demon with Ethan's knife. She looked around frantically and saw Buffy fighting with a man who had deteriorating skin and short brown hair. Judging by the way he was throwing her around like a ragdoll, Veronica guessed that was Lucifer. She picked up a sword from the ground and turned around, coming face to face with the First in the form of Ethan Rayne.

"Hello." He said, mimicking Ethan perfectly, and then flung her into a tree. Veronica screamed upon impact when she felt her arm pop out of place.

"Veronica!" she heard Sam call. She couldn't move and she could barely open her eyes. She opened them enough to see Sam fighting with a demon. She looked straight ahead, seeing Faith sneak up behind the First and mutter "here goes nothing" and raise the Scythe, bringing it back down to cut the First's head clean off.

A piercing scream shook Veronica out of her state of shock. She knew that voice. Ignoring her dislocated arm and leaving her weapons behind, she ran towards the voice.

"_No_!" she screamed, dropping to her knees beside Rose's lifeless body. Veronica's eyes burned from the tears that were falling. She reached out her hand and closed the eyelids of her friend, hiding the terror that was still etched into slayer's face.

Suddenly, Veronica lost control of her body. She was raised in the air and spun around quickly, her dislocated shoulder spinning after her. She saw Lucifer with his open hand out, and she flew straight into it. She felt all the air leave her lungs as Lucifer choked her.

"Let her go!" Sam screamed.

"Sammy!" Lucifer greeted happily. "Just the person I wanted to see." He released his grip on Veronica, but she still hung in the air unable to breathe. She clutched at her throat, as if trying to remove hands that weren't there.

"_Let her go_." Sam repeated. "Or I _will_ kill you!"

"How about…no." Lucifer smiled. "Here's the deal. You say yes or I snap her neck."

Veronica began to breathe, but her head started to turn to the side facing Sam against her will. She shot him a pleading look, begging him to say no.

Sam breathed heavily and he could feel his heart pounding his chest. "No." he said through clenched teeth.

Veronica's head spun quickly, but just before it snapped, Lucifer stopped. "No." he said. "I have a better idea." Veronica was flung into the brick wall of HQ and slowly slid up it. "Hm, no roof; guess I'll have to make do."

Sam realized that he was about to do to Veronica what Yellow Eyes did to his mother and Jessica. Sam stood up and ran towards the Scythe. He picked it up and swung it around, separating Lucifer's head from his shoulders. His head rolled onto the ground and his body dropped beside it along with large black wings burnt into the ground.

Veronica fell to the ground face-first, feeling a snap in her already dislocated arm and getting winded. The fighting stopped. The demons opened their mouths and black smoke billowed out. The limp and lifeless bodies of the demons fell to the ground. The remaining slayers looked around at the damage. They couldn't believe they'd done it. They beat the devil and the First.

* * *

"Aahh!" Veronica yelled as the nurse popped her arm back into place. The nurse went to get Veronica some morphine and Veronica saw Sam walking toward her. Sam stopped in front of her and took her hands in his; being careful of the arm she broke in her fall which was now covered in a plaster-cast.

"Hey baby," he kissed her cheek "how's your arm?"

"A little sore, but I'll live." She smiled. Sam looked down at their intertwined hands and blinked back tears.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry." He said. "He could've killed you. He nearly did, and I still said no. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Sam, are you serious?" she asked, brushing his hair out of his face so he could meet her eyes. "I'm not upset with you. I'm proud of you. I mean, if you said yes to save me and end up killing everyone else – probably me too – I wouldn't have forgiven you. Neither would Dean and you know it."

Sam laughed. "I nearly get you killed and you're proud of me?"

"Call me crazy." She tried to shrug but winced when it hurt too much.

"You're crazy, Roni." He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips before she could say 'don't call me Roni' (she still mumbled it into his lips). "But, I love you anyway." He added quietly, afraid of her reaction.

Veronica swore her heart stopped for a second. "I love you too." She whispered happily.

Sam grinned like an idiot and kissed her passionately one more time. Sam wasn't sure what he was going to do now the battle was over. He and Dean would probably need to move on to the next town, maybe he could take Veronica. He'd thought of staying in Cleveland with her, but he could worry about that later, because right now in this moment, he was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the sucky ending, this story kind of got away from me…but anyways, there's an epilogue to come so I hope that makes up for some of the suckiness of the end of this story :) xo**


	28. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**_Three years later…_**

"Aunty Roni! Aunty Roni!" four-year-old Natasha called as she ran from her adoptive parents and into the arms of the slayer in the white gown. Veronica scooped Natasha up into her arms and pressed a kiss onto the little girl's forehead.

"Hey sweetie, where are your moms'?" Veronica asked and as if on cue, Willow and Tara ran into the room. Veronica laughed and passed the girl back to her parents.

"Mummy, mummy, I found Aunty Roni." The girl said happily. Willow and Tara laughed and Veronica groaned."

"I'm going to kill Sam for sticking me with that nick-name." she shook her head.

"Yeah, but he, Bobby and the little ones are the only people stupid enough to call you by it." Willow replied, shifting Natasha in her arms.

"That's true." Veronica smiled. Willow and Tara waved goodbye and left the room with Natasha.

"Hey there girlie." Dawn smiled to her best friend.

"Oh Dawn you look great!" Veronica gasped seeing Dawn in her purple maid-of-honour dress.

"As much as I love compliments, and I do, today is my day to compliment you. You _are_ the bride after all." Dawn smiled "And you really do look gorgeous."

Veronica smiled down at her white strapless wedding dress with a diamond-encrusted band around the waist.

"Thanks Dawn." Veronica hugged her friend when she heard the wedding march start to play. Both girls squealed excitedly. Dawn picked up the bouquet of white and pink lilies and passed it to the bride. Dawn walked up ahead, Faith, Veronica's other bridesmaid, following behind and Veronica at the back of the line of beautiful women. Bobby stood at the end of the aisle and Veronica linked her arm through his and started the walk down the aisle.

"Thank you again for agreeing to give me away, Bobby." She whispered to him.

"Of course Roni; you know you're like a daughter to me." Bobby and Veronica stopped at the end of the aisle. He placed a kiss on her cheek and handed her over to the groom.

Sam's heart stopped when he saw Veronica come down the aisle. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Her usually straight hair now cascaded down her shoulder in curls – courtesy of Dawn.

The wedding went along without a hitch. Since the demise of the First and the devil, the demons, monsters and other things that go bump in the night had retreated to the underworld, only coming out every once in a while.

At the ceremony, Sam and Veronica had their first dance, soon joined by Buffy who managed to drag her fiancée, the best man, Dean, onto the dance floor. Anya and Xander came to dance, along with Willow, Tara and Natasha. Soon enough, everyone was dancing and having a good time, but the night was drawing to a close.

"So, what's it like being Mrs Sam Winchester?" Sam asked as he slow danced with his now-wife.

"I could get used to it." She replied with a smirk.

"You have no idea how happy you make me Roni. I love you so much." He snuggled closer to her.

"I love you too Sammy." She replied, too happy to care about being called 'Roni'.

All of a sudden, Sam swept her up into his arms bridal-style and walked her out of the hall where the ceremony was being held. Veronica laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam put her down and they got into their car. Sam began to drive away to their honeymoon destination, eager to start his life with Mrs Veronica Marie Winchester.


End file.
